Jego decyzje
by Pegaz
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Bezpośrednio po "Small Worlds."


Autor: Meridas  
Link do oryginału: s/8192137/1/His_Decisions  
Tłumaczenie: Monocerosik  
Beta: Ros

**Jego decyzje**

Jack wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy smukła dłoń umieściła przed nim kieliszek. Poderwał głowę i zdążył dostrzec profil odwracającego się Ianto. Uniósł szklane naczynie pełne złocistego płynu.  
– Nie warto na mnie marnować filiżanki kawy?  
Pożałował uszczypliwego tonu, ale przynajmniej dzięki niemu oddalający się Ianto zatrzymał się. Jack podniósł głowę i wyzywająco spojrzał mu w oczy, gotów zmierzyć się z pogardą i chłodnym gniewem, które spodziewał się tam ujrzeć.  
– Wydawało mi się, że przydałoby się coś mocniejszego, sir – młody mężczyzna odparł spokojnie, odpowiadając spojrzeniem, w którym nie było ani jednej, ani drugiej emocji. Jack obserwował, jak wykrzywia usta w lekkim, smutnym uśmiechu.  
– Ale mogę zaparzyć, jeśli trzeba - zaoferował Ianto.  
– Eee… – Jack odchrząknął. – Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
Z niedowierzaniem w oczach śledził ruchy młodego mężczyzny, gdy ten po drugiej stronie siedziby przeprowadzał znajomy proces przygotowywania kawy. Jackowi wpadła do głowy myśl, która niespodziewanie go rozbawiła: ciekawe, czy Ianto naprawdę potrafi zrobić kawę przez sen? Jeśli chłopak w ogóle jeszcze sypiał. Wydawało się, że jest tu zawsze. Przecież nawet tego ranka Jack powiedział mu – „Nie powinno cię tu być," na co usłyszał cichą odpowiedź – „I nawzajem."  
Może Ianto miał rację. Może przebywał tu zbyt długo, pod ziemią, w siedzibie instytutu, otoczony bezosobową pracą, czekając z rezygnacją… Może coś tracił.  
Ianto zatrzymał się w drzwiach i pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu na chwilę objąć bohatera – a raczej cień, który z niego pozostał. Od czasu, gdy w Instytucie zapanowała cisza, niebieskie oczy Jacka straciły swój normalny blask. Tosh opowiedziała mu, treściwie i profesjonalnie, co stało się z Wybrańcem – co zrobił Jack. Potem ona, Gwen i Owen wypadli z biura jak burza, zostawiając Jacka samego.  
Nie licząc Ianto.  
Nie umknęła mu ironia całej sytuacji; przez ostatnie kilka tygodni coś dla Ianto zaczęło się zmieniać. Wciąż nawiedzał Instytut o każdej porze dnia i nocy, zagrzebując się w pracy by uniknąć koszmarów. Ale jego pełna bólu wysepka powoli podłączała się ponownie do rzeczywistości. Spowijające go odrętwienie zdawało się powoli go opuszczać.  
Przez jeden dotyk.  
Pamiętał ciepło dłoni Jacka na swoim ramieniu tamtego poranka. Tylko kilka sekund, których nikt inny pewnie sobie nie przypomni, jednak dla niego było to niczym koło ratunkowe. Ianto miał przyjaciół w Torchwood Jeden – właściwie przez całe swoje życie. Zazwyczaj trzymał się na uboczu, natomiast nigdy nie czuł się prawdziwie samotny. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że zwykły kontakt z inną ludzką istotą jest czymś, za czym mógłby tęsknić. Nie oczekiwał też, że będzie ciągnąć go do Jacka jak ćmę do ognia – _pewnie sparzę się, tak jak ćma w płomieniach_ – a ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej mógłby się spodziewać, było pragnienie, by przywrócić blask jego oczom.  
Po raz kolejny czyniło go to kłamcą – ale był nim, i kimś gorszym, już wcześniej. Teraz przynajmniej zdradzał tylko swój własny gniew, a nie kogoś innego. Było to coś, z czym był bardziej niż gotów się rozstać. Żal był taką śmiesznie dziwną rzeczą i Ianto wiedział, że Jack zdaje sobie z tego sprawę – nawet lepiej niż większość. Mrok w tych niebieskich oczach nie należał do kogoś, komu obcy jest żal… ani poczucie winy.  
– To nie twoja wina, Jack.  
Cztery słowa, które Jack słyszał już nie raz i bez wątpienia usłyszy ponownie. Czasem uwierzy; a czasem nie. Czasem musiał to usłyszeć, by uwierzyć.  
Spojrzenie Jacka powoli skupiło się na nim.  
– Wiesz co się stało?  
– Ja wiem wszystko – frazes wyrwał mu się niespodziewanie wraz z delikatnym uśmiechem. Wywołało to uniesienie brwi na do tej pory pochmurnej twarzy Jacka, więc Ianto odhaczył to jako sukces. Tym razem obszedł biurko dookoła, wręczając jeden kubek kawy Jackowi i zaplatając palce wokół swojego.  
Jack zdjął nogi z wolnego krzesła przed nim i gestem zaprosił Ianto, by usiadł, jednocześnie przyglądając się mu podejrzliwie.  
– Więc wiesz, co zrobiłem.  
– Tak.  
Jack wpatrywał się w swój kubek z kawą, jakby poważnie zastanawiał się, czy nie jest zatruta. Ianto nie był pewien, czy powinien czuć się zmartwiony czy doceniony, kiedy Kapitan pociągnął długi łyk.  
Ianto zabębnił lekko palcami o swój kubek.  
– Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho.  
Jak spojrzał na niego ostro.  
– Nie miałem wyboru.  
– Zawsze jest wybór – Ianto odpowiedział spokojnie pomimo walącego serca. Niemal hazardem było zmuszanie Jacka, by to przyznał – lecz wiedział, że Jack wybaczy sobie tylko jeżeli wypowie to głośno. – Więc dlaczego? Jaka była druga opcja?  
– Pozwolić im zniszczyć świat – wyrzucił z siebie Jack ochrypłym głosem. – Jedna osoba – jedna mała, niewinna dziewczynka, która nie była niczego świadoma – albo cała planeta.  
Ianto nieznacznie kiwnął głową.  
– Nie mam prawa osądzać tej decyzji, sir - przyznał bardzo cicho. – I inni też nie, ale to miły gest - pozwolić im udawać, że jest inaczej.  
Jack znów podniósł na niego oczy, a wyraz jego twarzy maskowała gra światła i cienia, sączących się przez biuro. Palce Ianto drgnęły w na wpół zapomnianym odruchu, sprawiając, że przez krótką chwilę zapragnął usłyszeć szelest grubego papieru i rozmazać na nim smugę węgla, uwieczniając ten moment.  
– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Kapitan głosem wciąż cichym i ochrypłym.  
Ianto zajrzał w jego oczy – niebieskie, ale pociemniałe, jakby sprane. Jack czasami potrafi być człowiekiem pełnym sprzeczności – pomyślał.  
– Nie możemy oceniać decyzji, jeśli nie musimy ich podjąć – mruknął. – Albo… – nie mógł dłużej znieść wzroku Jacka. – Albo jeśli musimy i wybieramy źle.  
Nie zobaczył tego, jak Jack wyciągnął dłoń i musnął grzbiet jego ręki. Podskoczył lekko na dotyk i przez chwilę on i Jack wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem. Ianto powstrzymał drżenie – nie drżenie wściekłości czy obrzydzenia, ale dziwnej mieszanki uczuć, których nie mógł, nie chciał analizować zbyt wnikliwie. Niemniej jednak, uczucie przeobraziło się w ulgę, i maleńką ciepłą iskierkę przyjemności, a wszystko za sprawą krótkiego życzliwego kontaktu.  
– Ja również nie mogę cię za to winić – Jack stwierdził cicho i poważnie. – Gdybym miał cię potępić za kochanie kogoś, byłbym potworem – zakończył zdanie gorzkim tonem i zabrał rękę.  
Ianto chwycił ją ku zaskoczeniu obu mężczyzn.  
– Ale nie jesteś – podkreślił z naciskiem. – I siebie też nie możesz potępiać. Twój problem, Jack, polega na tym, że za bardzo ci zależy. Ale znasz swoje obowiązki, a przez to podejmujesz decyzje, do których my nie potrafimy się zmusić, nawet gdy rozdzierają ci serce. Jeśli chodzi o wady, to ta nie jest taka zła. – Przełknął wpół świadomie i zdał sobie sprawę, że Jack się na niego gapi. – Ja… jeśli mogę wyrazić swoje zdanie, sir.  
Po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin, Jack się uśmiechnął.  
– Noo, myślę, że podchodzi to pod niesubordynację, ale mogę to wybaczyć. – Nagle nachylił się ku niemu i przycisnął swoje usta do warg Ianto. – Dziękuję – wyszeptał.  
Ianto był na tyle zszokowany, że odwzajemnił uśmiech, czując, jak na kark wypływa mu rumieniec.  
– Gdzież ja odłożyłem te formularze ze skargą o molestowanie… – A jednak był to tylko standardowy żart, ponieważ blask powrócił już do oczu Jacka i na krótką chwilę Ianto znów poczuł serdeczny dotyk.  
Jack uniósł na to brew.  
– Skoro zamierzasz męczyć się z papierkową robotą, mógłbyś przynajmniej postarać się, żeby było warto – zakończył z szerokim uśmiechem, sugerującym wiele rzeczy, a jedną z nich było to, że wrócił do normy. Ianto, także będąc mistrzem pozorów, wiedział, że trzeba czegoś więcej niż jedna kawa i pogmatwane słowa otuchy, ale jednak Jack wydobrzeje. Odpowiedział na jego minę uniesieniem brwi i szybkim uśmiechem – potem wstał i poprawił garnitur.  
– Myślę, że nie mam ochoty na więcej papierkowej roboty dziś wieczorem, sir – oznajmił nonszalancko. A potem, wiedziony impulsem, pochylił się i delikatnie dotknął ustami czoła Jacka. – Żeby było jasne – wymruczał. – Wybaczam ci.  
I wyszedł, nie pospiesznie, ale zdecydowanie speszony, zanim któryś z nich zrozumiał dokładnie jak wiele to znaczyło.

**~koniec**


End file.
